Using portable devices while driving can be dangerous because such use can be distracting and can lower reaction times for the driver. This practice is particularly applicable to conversing on a mobile phone, whether or not the mobile phone has a “hands-free” capability. Nevertheless, even when laws forbid using a mobile phone while driving, a hands-free option is typically allowed. Despite freeing up the driver's hands, participating in a conversation while driving can still be distracting and can create potentially dangerous conditions for both the driver and others on the road.